


The Red Telephone

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Asshole (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), American Politics, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Communism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Russia (Hetalia), Developing Friendships, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Political Alliances, Political Parties, Politics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Politics, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred makes a very important political call.Oneshot/drabble





	The Red Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361962) by cidershark. 



Alfred F. Jones dialed up the red telephone with a smirk. He waited a moment, and then there was the click of someone answering.

"Hey Ivan."

Ivan Braginsky gave a long suffering sigh. "What?"

"So do you like write in all lowercase or something?" 

Ivan paused, frowned at the phone in his hand. Did he hear him correctly? "What."

That didn't even make sense. 

"You know, because you hate  _capitalism."_

Ivan hung up. 

It wasn't grammatically correct, but you know what it was? Worth it.


End file.
